The hero of legend vs th Apocalypse
by supershot1
Summary: When link the hero of twilight (not the vampires;) faces down an evil witch he gets frozen in time by a curse threatening that he will only wake when the Apocalypse is nigh as for what is the apocalypse ever hear of the titan or giant wars anybody (Where are you Jackson fans!) and he as always has to save the war but this time he will have help which he is not used to so get ready
1. Prolague

**This is a crossover of the legend of Zelda in this the link from twilight princess was the last wielder of the triforce of courage and it is also set during the titan war from the last Olympians and as for pairings that is a surprise for link I will state it is neither Zelda or Midna as one is evil and the other is dead and yes link will talk just not much he is the silent type and last but not least I don't own PJO HoO or TLoZ and if I get five reviews or follows or favs then I will reveal a pairing but here is one Percabeth any way enjoy!**

**Prologue **

**The young hero of time was fiercely fighting for his life the dark witch was trying to kill him as he faced her he couldn't bear the thought of killing her after all he went thru to save her life and her people and so it was with a heavy heart as he sealed her in the master swords seal but as he was plunging it into the pedestal she cursed him with these words "Hero of twilight thee I curse you shall never walk the earth until the end of days and only then for you will only return to see me destroy the planet!" and as she screeched this he stared silently at the fallen princess as the dark obsidian crept up and he accepted his fate but before his face was covered he uttered the single phrase "Then it appears we will forever be stuck here old friend." And with that his face was sealed over and he was never heard from since but all could not remain thus so as the city of New York fell into an enchanted sleep the stone shattered and a presence entered the earth that hadn't been felt since before Gaia entered the universe was felt and a wave of fear swept thru the forces of evil the wielder of the bane of all evil had awakened and a wave of courage swept thru the defenders of Olympus meanwhile across the country the Romans readied for their charge it was the apocalypse and their last hope was here and the evil shook as Gaia stirred in her sleep …..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is my first technical chapter I hope you like it is a lot of talking I don't own either stories just one thing this is obviously an AU so expect some changes small mostly **

**Chapter one Links Pov **

**As I awoke I gazed around me in wonder the buildings stretched high up into the sky and was a marvel but then I realized the curse that was placed on me was to signify the apocalypse so I retrieved the master sword from its pedestal and heard a sound I had hoped to never hear again the sounds of war horns and I rushed forward until I found a large group of fighters that were at least part humans facing off against huge ice giants I sighed and drew my blade and felt the familiar weight in my hands and I let out a battle cry and devastated the enemy line knocking the giants down to size as I used helm splitters finishing blows and just plain swordplay to drive them back as soon as they were routed I heard a cry of pain a young man was impaled by a spear his brothers in arms rushed to his aid but I was faster I quickly pulled the spear out without causing any extra damage (I had a lot of practice) and pulled out a potion that was of a red color and forced him to take some meanwhile the others yelled at me but the first one who managed to get close was not fast enough I had already fed him the potion and the young man coming towards me ripped of his helm and said "Get away from our brother! Will! Wake up Solace!) And as he yelled to wake up the other boy awoke and reached for his bow with a wild look in his eye as his brother looked at where the spear should have been the only sign that he had been hurt was his clothes which had holes but where had been a whole of blood and other bodily fluids was now just a little red and as he prodded it he saw it was healed he turned to me and asked one word "How?" I just tossed him the bottle of red potion "Use it sparingly it only takes a sip to heal you no matter how close you are to death." Those were the most words I ever spoke to a stranger he looked at me as I stood ready for action a look of awe on his face "We need to get you to Percy now follow me." As he said this I sheathed the master sword with a twirl and ran after him pulling out my sacred bow and strapping some arrows to my back next to the master sword he turned to make sure I was following and looked surprised to see that I had a bow but said nothing but when I saw a hound that looked like it was from the pits of hell itself I loosed an arrow and it flew straight and true piercing its eye before it disappeared before my eyes in a shower of golden dust but we soon found our way to this tall building and my guide said "Shit." And I saw a huge army with a few grange tunics like those my new ally wore in the midst I just pulled out my ball and chain knowing I still wore my strength bands under my bracers I said again a simple word "Move." And started to swing it my new ally just looked shocked but leapt out of the way I smirk and swung my weapon into the enemy ranks sending them soaring the orange shirts heard a voice call for a retreat but I still destroyed a massive amount of enemy's the adrenalin pumping in my veins soon I realized that I had crushed all of the monsters that hadn't fled my new friend smiled next to him a boy of about 16 with black hair and sea green eyes looked at me with a distrustful look on his face and next to him stood a woman of about the same age with blond hair and gray eyes the boy walked up to me and asked "Who in Hades are you and where did you learn how to fight like that even more importantly how can you lift that?" I looked at him right in the eye and saw that he has been thru a lot so I decided to answer "My name is Link the hero of twilight and thirtieth reincarnation of the hero of time guardian of Hyrule and defeater of Gannon and countless others I was imprisoned in a curse to be trapped until the apocalypse came and I was defender of the goddess Hyllia from death and the wielder of the triforce of courage I can wield this 2 ton ball with these gold bands infused with the power of the goddess Hyllia I wield the master sword bane of evil," as I finished he got close "Why should I believe you?" The boy spat out but that was when the archer grabbed his shoulder "What yew?" he glared at the boy who yelled "He deserves your trust he saved Wills life when his heart was pierced by a spear with a simple potion and he just routed Kronos army I am inclined to believe him I mean look around us we are half god and you don't believe that he serves one and in case you didn't know if we fail the it will be the apocalypse because Kronos will have returned his sword is powerful and honestly he seemed even better of a swordsman than you hell he leapt over ice giants and cleaved their skulls so I find that easier to believe than a whole bunch of coincidences so I say let him fight with us maybe Chiron will know what he is talking about!" Percy just looked at him then he looked at me and said "Fine you can fight with us if you have any more of that potion then head to the lobby there are hundreds of wounded but first what can you do?" I looked at him it seemed he cared a lot about the other soldiers I looked at him and replied with "I don't have time to explain all of my relics and weapons but the ones that will help with the war are my extensive potion knowledge to heal fight off exhaustion even make temporary invulnerability then there is my Master Sword that will kill any evil no matter what form it takes my Hylian shield which is indestructible my sacred bow which can fire normal, bomb, fire, ice, and light arrows and lastly my triforce of courage which allows me to face any foe no matter if they radiate fear on a godly level and lastly is a curse which I channel that allows me to go to the darkest most evil filled places." They all looked at me in shock and disbelief until the blonde asked "why a triforce are there three or is just a name?" I looked at her like it was the first intelligent question I had been asked all day "Yes in fact there is the triforce of courage the triforce of power and the triforce of wisdom the last people who held them was the goddess Hyllia for wisdom but Gannondorf who wished to wield all three and take over the world that is where I come in the first hero of time stopped Gannon and every time he rose so did the hero and thus the cycle endured until he was trapped in another realm and his triforce taken and shortly after that I was stuck in the curse ending the cycle until I die." I said this without any emotion and just walked away to heal all that I could which was all of them and lay down to rest**

**Hey just to give an update on this it is after draken so the Ares cabin is here and Selena and Charles are dead sorry but I had to keep that the same remember if I get five reviews I will release a couple pairing so please review I will try to update at least once a week oh and check out my lord of the rings frozen fic if you like this its called the snow queen and the horse prince thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke to the sounds of a few new voices shouting "Why did you even trust him Yew he could kill all of us with that kind of power even the gods!" that was the Percy kid then the archer yelled right back "I trust him because he singlehandedly beat back the enemy we were struggling with while never hurting anyone and cured all of our friends and family even Will Solace who should be dead right now owes him his life I mean he had been impaled thru the heart with a spear and when he gave him a sip of a potion he cured it NOT EVEN MY DAD COULD HAVE DONE THAT!" I peeked thru shut eyes and saw the shorter kid glaring at Percy and Percy looked pissed and behind Percy was a girl of about 16 and wore a silver crown and lots of black clothes but I could still sense this Percy was in charge but she radiated power but behind Yew was a large group who seemed more likely to kill a beast that the Jackson kid but I knew looks could be deceiving so I didn't chalk them up but right behind of my new friend was a girl who looked like she could fight me for a while but not for long I had too much experience to be beaten but then Jackson shouted again "I can't believe you would take his side on anything Clarisse let alone on anything war related you guys are like always arguing and the one time you don't it's because you sense that he is a good warrior is that all it takes or is it because you don't like me!" the girl looked pissed and reached for her back and at the same time three swords could be heard drawing and as Clarisse and Percy attacked each other I was out of the bed as quick as light and had stopped the twos swords with my own I said "Enough! If it makes you comfortable I will leave and stop this apocalypse myself and kill that bitch who cursed me!" But as I said this Clarisse looked absolutely terrified and looked at me and my sword and asked "Is that the master sword of Hyrule?" I nodded and she looked about ready to faint but slowly got on one knee and everyone followed suit even Percy who looked like he was shocked once I realized what was happening I went to Clarisse and helped her up "I don't know why you even are bowing now rise and I will aid you in your war thank you for sticking up for me but the only way for this guy to trust me is if I work hard." At this I bowed and walked out to get ready for combat the girl followed me out and said "I am sorry about Percy he is a good warrior but this war is hurting everyone and him especially because of this prophecy." I looked at her and smiled it touched me how much she is like myself a strong silent type but what do you find under that a sensitive person and a loyal friend I just asked "what are your defense plans I am good with war I have been reborn thirty times and each time I was in an older world where I had to save it until I was cursed by my old friend….." I just drifted off. "Jackson has squads at each entrance to the city and goes where the battle needs him I just got here but I was stupid and it got poor Selena killed!" At this she snapped and started to weep I try to comfort her but it's not what I am good at hell I barely talk to the people back home I jerked up when she stopped and she looked at me gratefully until I saw a messenger come and what his message was terrified me "Percy the titans army has broken thru at the bridge there are too many civilians we need your help!" I perked up at this because when Clarisse was telling me what the defenses were Yew went to the only bridge. I rushed to his aid using a trick from Midna as I teleported to arrive ready to help hang on there Yew…..

**Hey here is my a/n ****Okay before we end this I would just like to throw out a shout out to all the people who followed my story I never thought it would even get one follower let alone all of you guys SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**EaglesFlyingFree awesome name btw**

**Alberts24**

**PowerRangers1998**

**And now I will answer reviews all two of them :)**

**PowerRangers1998 thank you I never would have dreamed of people liking this story **

**Alberts24 thank you sorry about the bold and I will try to fix it but I am still really new to the sight so please forgive me if it takes awhile and now two last announcements the first is I will usually try to update at ;east once a weekend so yeah and the other is a pairing it will be ClarissexChris ha ha thought that she was going to date link wrong but link pairing was somewhere in the last two chapters if anyone can guess I will put an extra special shout out to them and give them the chance to make an oc for my story please follow fav and review **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I landed on a large yellow thing made of metal and looked for the little archer man I saw him with a bunch of other archers, they were pulling people from the burning wreckage and trying to fight off the army, they were failing. The first thing I did was draw my bow and sent a bomb arrow into the group of monsters to get their attention, it worked they started to charge at me. There were some weird snake ladies who used tridents and nets not a problem since I trained with the Zora back home, once they were dispatched I drew my sword and leapt into the fray. I would like to say I was challenged but really how could I be when they didn't even have proper armor. When I cut down the last snake lady I was surrounded by the monsters in a ring and that's when I saw him, he was ten feet tall with an oddly shaped axe and a cow head I don't know what it is but I do know that Mr. Cow was no threat, that is until I noticed the bead necklaces, why are those important well each of these kids I was fighting with wore a necklace like this (yes I notice you don't navigate death traps by running in blind I was naturally observant) so that meant he had killed dozens of these kids and that just makes my blood boil so I decide to make him suffer I took my sword and stuck it in the bridge and reached into my pocket for the familiar stone. I felt the shadows wrap around me and my body's bones changing into canines when the shadows dispersed there I was in my shadow wolf form…

**Wills pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes the new kid used some crystal to transform into a wolf and is staring down the minotaur- THE FRICKING MINOTAUR!- Not even backing down or showing any fear. Just when I thought nothing would happen a black and red aura spread out and tagged about fifty monsters with red lightning not that it did anything until the wolf started to leap in between monsters quick as lightning finally clamping his jaws on the Minotaur's neck piercing his jugular which the wolf proceeded to rip out. After that he leapt into the fray dodging attacks left and right he kept fighting until none stood standing and the weird part was the wolf had no blood on it what so ever although I did notice a broken chain on one of his fore legs. After the wolf killed the monsters he looked out across the bridge and growled, I followed his gaze and saw Kronos wide eyed at the devastation, I would be too one of my most powerful battalions decimated without a single enemy casualty and then seeing a single dog standing there it was enough to make anyone turn and run, and Kronos was no exception he fled on his horse screaming retreat. I was in shock Kronos lord of time running from a dog embarrassing to say the least. As I stood up to go look for some arrows I saw Percy land on blackjack ready to fight he was confused (well more than usual) he came over to me and asked " what happened I heard old beef boy was here with an army of monsters?" I laughed and replied "He was new kid beat them back and by beat them back I mean destroyed them." Percy stood there gaping like a fish out of water until a familiar man walked up strapping on a shoulder sheath with that sword Clarisse recognized with a cocky grin, and as he walked by Percy he shut his mouth with a chuckle.


End file.
